A Girl And Her Minions
by Pricat
Summary: Chomper and Pricat find an new friend in Casey, Gru's niece meaning new adventures are beginning
1. Chapter 1

It was time for Chomper and Pricat to leave the Gru house as they wanted to have more adventures but were letting Gru's Minions raise their pups as Sulley was in first grade and her brothers were in kindergarten so Pricat didn't want to uproot them but it was nearly Christmas and Gru was sending them to his British niece, Casey because they would be loved plus Chomper was a Seeing Eye Minion.

He was putting them in a gift wrapped box with air holes so the box would look like a gift but was going to visit Casey and her family for the holidays and would be back in a few days as Lucy and Nefario would hold down the fort until he got back, as he saw the Minions hug him, especially Kevin who was looking at the box that had Chomper and Pricat in it.

The male Purple Minion was good pals with both Purple Minions so was sad they were leaving but knew they would visit and had given them the family photo they had taken for the Christmas card, which made them happy.

"Relax, boys as I'll only be gone for a few days." Gru told them.

"Okay, but hurry back." Dave told him.

Gru chuckled as he was leaving the house with the box that had Chomper and Pricat in it but going to the airport and getting on a flight to England hoping that Casey would like them because she needed friends so hoped that things would be okay.

After arriving in England, he was finding the house seeing Casey hug him as he laughed at the purple haired girl since she was sweet.

"I'm glad you're here, Uncle Gru, things are gonna rock!" Casey said.

Pricat smiled peeking out seeing Casey and sensed she was sweet, as Chomper agreed.

They were under the tree near other gifts but were hoping that the girl would like them and that her mother would let them stay.

"Ssh Chomp!" Pricat whispered.

Chomper forgot but he was hoping that Casey would like them and their pups would understand as Gru left cookies near their box as Chomper pulled them in through an air hole and he plus Pricat liked the cookies and hoped Casey would open the box soon, since it was Christmas Eve.

"We have to be patient Chomp, besides you can only open gifts on Christmas not Christmas Eve." Pricat told him.

"I guess but we are impatient." Chomper told her.

Pricat understood as she knew that tomorrow was Christmas so they could come out soon and looking forward to all the adventures that they could have.


	2. Pricat Of Friends

It was Christmas morning, and Casey was already up but excited since it was Christmas plus was excited to see what she had gotten knowing her mother was still asleep since her Mom was a scientist and Nefario was her brother meaning he was Casey's uncle like Gru was to her.

She was hoping things were okay seeing Gru was awake but he had been making sure that Chomper and Pricat hadn't gotten out but knew Casey would love them plus he had already told Tamora, the girl's mother so she was okay with it.

"Morning sweetie and see you slept well?" Gru asked.

"Yep, as it's Christmas.

Today is gonna rock!" Casey replied.

Gru chuckled as he was dressed already knowing Casey and Tamora were in pyjamas knowing Tamora would be up soon making Casey happy as she had been excited since last night plus she wanted to see what Uncle Gru's present had inside.

Eventually, Tamora was up making Casey happy as they were opening gifts but Casey was excited opening the big box Uncle Gru had brought seeing two Purple Minions as she hugged them making Tamora giggle.

"Their names are Cho,per and Pricat." Gru told her.

"Cool but thanks Uncle.

We're gonna be good friends." Casey told him.

"That's good since they were lonely." How come?" Casey asked.

"Their human friends went to college but you can make them happy." Gru said as the three were already becoming friends.

"The rest of our family are coming, you better put them in your room." Tamora told Casey.

She felt bad they couldn't join in the fun.

"It's okay, Casey." Pricat told her as Chomper agreed.

They were going to have fun later but Gru was bringing them breakfast but we're talking about things as both Purple Minions nodded.


End file.
